


The Daemon settle.

by arfrid



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Christmas, Episode: s02e01 "Shipwrecked", Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Penny announces her daemon's settled form.
Relationships: John Robinson/Maureen Robinson, Very minor Don West/Judy Robinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Daemon settle.

The rapid knocking on the door the space that had been made a living room was the loudest. Ernestos chippered playfully from Judy’s head. Enoch ran around in circles as a tabby cat, clawing at the door and complaining with Penny.

“Oh, come on.” Penny complained as Judy twirled around her mother, “This is both cruel and usual.”

Haskel was laughing happily from his usual spot on her shoulder. Ernestos and Haskel flew around each other, eventually hovering outside the door.

“Don’t you have any influence on them?” asked Judy.

Maureen chuckled, “I try not to abuse my power.”

The doors opened to reveal Will with his arms out to show the Christmas tree they had created. The girls and daemons gasped, the daemons running or flying forward to look at the tree better.

Maureen walked over to John while the girls walked towards the tree excitedly.

“This was your top-secret project?” She asked in awe. He nodded and they enjoyed a short, but sweet, kiss.

“It was easier getting a tree from a lot in Glendale.” He told her, Andraste licking Haskel’s feathers merrily.

The girls looked around the tree, Judy realizing what it was.

“This is the glowing moss from the shore!” She gasped. Penny picked up the lantern.

“Look. Kinda reminds me of you know who.” She noted sadly. Rebekkah circled them in her settled Gray Fox form. He had settled after getting kidnapped by Dr. Smith, though no-one noticed until they were stranded on an extremely small beach. One day Don had asked why she didn’t change and Will had just shrugged and said ‘Guess I’m more mature than Penny now’, resulting in a pillow fight between the siblings and Don.

“Maybe a little.” Will admitted to them, the ears on Rebekkah lowering.

“Happy Holidays, everybody!” came a voice from one of the other entrances of the living room. Don West walked in with Debbie in his hands. Ernestos zoomed towards Alora at top speeds. Rebekkah’s ears pricked up and he walked over to her. Alora’s tail wagged when she saw Judy.

Enoch made a remark, “You look different. Less dirty.”

“Yeah, that’s because he finally showered.” Judy replied, ignoring her daemon ruffling her feathers around Alora.

“Hey, we wanna look good for Santa.” He defended, placing his lantern on the table. Penny looked at the presents and gasped.

“Can we open presents?” She asked, excited.

“Yes!” Maureen exclaimed. Don extended his hands.

“I wanna go first! I wanna go first.” He told them, passing a bottle. “Okay, you guys. Right here, is my last bottle of whiskey. I want you guys to have it.”

“In case of an emergency.” Alora added, her long, thin tail swishing in the air as she sat down on the bench.

John smiled, patting Don a single time on the arm. Maureen grabbed the bottle from Don’s extended arms and observed it.

“We haven’t had one of those for a while.” She said, passing the whiskey to John. She added, whispering, “Do we have to wait that long?”

“No.” He whispered back.

“Hey, Will. Merry Christmas, buddy.” John handed Will a box. Will looked at it, elated, then looked back at his father.

“Thanks, Dad!” He said sincerely, running over to the benches where Judy and Penny sat. Enoch sat as a mouse on her shoulder, whispering something inaudible to the rest. Ernestos was on Judy’s shoulders, his bright red neck a contrast to her dark complexion.

Will sat on the only chair that was fit for a single person and started unwrapping. Don sat next to Penny, his new favorite non-official niece. John and Maureen sat next to each other on the bench opposite Penny and Judy, their daemons on the floor beside in front of them.

Penny put her hand over Will’s hand, looking nervous. He stopped unwrapping and all attention turned to her.

“Um, we have something to tell you.” Penny told them nervously. Enoch was nowhere in sight. John furrowed his eyebrow. She looked behind the bench, and out came a dog. Well, more precisely, a jackal. He had light brown fur covering his belly and legs. On his tail and back there was a light brown grey. On each side of his there was a distinct black line. Dividing both the lines was a line of white-gray fur, lining from his tail to his leg. The tail was almost pure black, with white covering the top and bottom of it.

“Ta-da!” She announced awkwardly. “He’s, uh, settled now, I guess.”

There was a moment of silence before John nodded his approval at him. Will got up, smiling excitedly.

“I’m gonna go get my _Daemons & Animals_ book!” He told them, rushing off to his room. The family all chuckled. Even Penny, who was a nervous mess, giggled a little.

Will ran back in, and sat back down on his chair and started flipping through the pages, occasionally glancing at Enoch. Enoch himself had sat next to Will, lying down and watching him flip through interestedly.

“Aha!” He exclaimed, and showed them the page. On it, there was a picture of the exact same animal on it. Beneath it was the name of the animal.

“A side-striped Jackal!” He announced to them proudly.

“A jackal. Is that good?” Penny asked, seeming nonchalance about it.

He turned the book back to him and read aloud.

“Side striped jackals are loyal, close-bonding, and dutiful ambiverts. They’re adaptable and opportunistic, and they have a lazy streak and will cut corners if they need to. The people with these daemons are very expressive or vocal, and have a shy and sensitive side. They can also be defensive, but not in an aggressive way.” Maureen, John and Judy chuckled.

“Yep, that’s our daughter alright.” John said pridefully. Penny smiled as Enoch sat in her lap and she started stroking him.

_My daemon is a side-striped jackal_ , she thought, _I can live with that._


End file.
